gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Assault SMG
The is a Sub Machine Gun in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. It first appears in the mission Chinese Takeout, and it is one of two new submachine guns in The Ballad of Gay Tony. It also appears as a Rockstar Social Club bonus weapon in Grand Theft Auto V. Description Design The is based on the Belgian FN P90, and it is classified as a personal defense weapon and features a cartridge size somewhere between a pistol round and an assault rifle round. and it is outfitted with a suppressor, which reduces the recoil, noise and muzzle flash. The Assault SMG is one of the first bullpup weapons offered in the GTA series. It is perfect for heated gunfights and easy to carry due to its light and compact size. In Grand Theft Auto V, it appears in a bullpup design. Performance Compared to the SMG, the Assault SMG is just as accurate, but with reduced recoil, slightly more damage per shot, and a 50 round magazine that Luis finishes the reloading animation by briefly looking down the sights of the P90 adding .6 more seconds to the reloading process than an SMG. If hiding behind low cover, like a car, Luis and the multiplayer player will take longer reloading the Assault SMG' (5 seconds). Unlike other SMGs, the Assault SMG cannot be used by the driver of a vehicle. NOOSE's Tactical Response Unit and the FIB use this weapon against the player in addition to the SMG and the Carbine Rifle. Availability The Assault SMG is available from Armando's gun van Trivia * If the player uses the "Advanced Weapons Set" cheat code while in a vehicle with a different SMG selected as the current weapon, the player can then use the Assault SMG for drive-bys; however, it will fire only at 1/5th of its original speed. Also, while Luis is firing the weapon from the vehicle, his body will become extremely deformed due to there not being a proper animation for firing this weapon from a vehicle. * In the debut trailer for TBoGT, the Assault SMG lacks the suppressor. Additionally, the filler/foam in the Assault SMG's gun case in Armando's SUV does not have a cut out for the suppressor. * The Assault SMG has larger bullet casings than other weapons as seen when fired. * Even though the player cannot use the Assault SMG while in a vehicle (without a cheat or hack),FIBFIB agents will fire the Assault SMG in their vehicles, firing them like an SMG or Micro SMG. In the PC version, there is a glitch, the player can use this weapon in a vehicle by pressing the number 5 button (the one on top left). * Strangely, the bullet casings do not fall out from under the grip of the gun, instead, they fly out of an invisible ejection port on the right of the gun. *In real-life, the P90 uses the FN-proprietary 5.7x28mm cartridge; however, in-game, the Assault SMG shares its ammunition with other SMGs. *In GTA V, the Assault SMG is based on the FN P90 and Type-05 SMGs. Gallery HUD AssaultSMG-TBOGT-icon.png|The HUD icon of the Assault SMG in TBoGT Assault SMG GTAV.jpg|Assault SMG in GTA V. Navigation }} Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Sub Machine Guns